wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Nasze Przedstawicielstwo Polityczne w Paryżu i w Petersburgu 1905-1919/Przemówienie p. Romana Dmowskiego w Detroit w 1918 r.
Przemówienie p. Romana Dmowskiego w Sejmie Polskiego Wychodźctwa w Ameryce odbytego w dniach od 26 do 30 sierpnia 1918 r. Pan Roman Dmowski miał w Sejmie polskiego Wychodźtwa w Ameryce długą przemowę, z której są wyjęte poniżej zacytowane ustępy. Po przedawnieniu stanu, w jakim rewolucja marcowa pogrążyła Rosję, p. Dmowski w kwestji rosyjskiej powiada co następuje: – „Rosja będzie tak zajęta sobą, że przez dłuższy czas roli żadnej poważniejszej w sprawach politycznych narodów innych nie będzie mogła odegrać”. W dwa lata potem moskale byli pod Warszawą i do dziś dnia nie przestają przez swą propagandę odgrywać poważnej roli w sprawach politycznych innych narodów. W kwestii czeskiej mówi p. Dmowski: „Cóż będzie obok Rosji? Drobny naród, dzielny, ale nie wielki, naród bardzo postępowy, ale nie liczny. Czesi, którzy dopiero zaczęli się tworzyć narodowo. Byt ich jest zależny od państwa silniejszego jak Niemcy, którzy nimi kierowali, jak im byłoby wygodniej i wyzyskiwali. Na to jest jeden sposób: ażeby powstał mur, któryby rozgrodził te dwa narody, a tym murem silnym może tu być tylko państwo polskie. I to państwo polskie nie małe, nie słabe, ale takie, które dostateczną przegrodą być może”. W parę miesięcy potem ten „drobny naród, nie wielki i nieliczny”, zamiast opierać się na Polsce, Polsce się opiera i korzystając z tego, że p. Dmowski armję hallerowską we Francji zatrzymuje, swą armję całą parą do Czech sprowadza i zabiera nam Cieszyn. A od Niemców nie tylko że odgradzać się nie myśli, ale kilka milionów Niemców włącza do swego państwa, włączając doń także Morawy, Słowację i Ruś podkarpacką. Z drugiej strony nie chcąc być odgrodzonym od Rosji, ale mieć z nią wspólną granicę, dąży on konsekwentnie do utorowania sobie kosztem Polski, drogi do Rosji przez Galicją wschodnią. Dalej mówi p. Dmowski: Będzie naród czeski dzielny, ale nie liczny, rumuński liczniejszy, ale jeszcze nie stojący silnie na nogach i dopiero się formujący związku Jugosłowian. Czy my możemy mieć nadzieją, że one w sąsiedztwie Niemiec zdolne będą do tego, ażeby nie dopuścić, że one w sąsiedztwie Niemiec zdolne będą do tego, ażeby nie dopuścić, żeby Niemcy sprawami ich kierowali. Znacie taktykę niemiecką burzenia jednego przeciw drugiemu i korzystania z ich niesnasek. I co może zapewnić im niepodległość? Tylko uznanie we wschodniej Europie państwa silnego, z którym to drobniejsze narody mogą swoje losy połączyć. Jednym jest tylko naród, który swą liczbą i cywilizacją może odpowiedzieć zadaniu, a tym jest naród polski. I tylko na ziemi polskiej w tamtej stronie można zbudować państwo silniejsze, na którem narody te mogą się oprzeć”. To wszystko co p. Dmowski powiada byłoby najzupełniej słuszne, gdyby nie jego polityka, która doprowadziła do tego, że Czesi na Polsce opierać się nie chcą, bo nie potrzebują. Oni oparcie swe widzą w Rosji, i dla zetknięcia się z nią chcą mieć korytarz przez terytorium polskie. Gdyby p. Dmowski nie był dla powodów mu wiadomych Radzie Regencyjnej przeszkadzał w organizowaniu armji w Polsce, jak to sam na końcu swej mowy przyznaje („Sprzeciwimy się stanowczo, gdyby zajmowała się polityką lub organizowaniem armji”) lub gdyby był przynajmniej dla tych samych powodów nie zatrzymywał armij hallerowskiej we Francji, lecz ją natychmiast po rozejmie był do Polski wysłał i tym sposobem ułatwił Polsce zajęcie póki czas Gdańska, Śląska, Cieszyna, i Litwy kowieńskiej, i gdyby swojemi memoriałami nie był, jak to widzieliśmy, wywoływał pozostawienia wschodniej granicy polskiej w zawieszeniu, byłoby mu to pozwoliło na uzyskanie na konferencji pokojowej w Paryżu, utworzenia państwa polskiego rzeczywiście silnego, na którem te narody mogłyby się oprzeć. Jeżeli one szukały i szukają oparcia w innej kombinacji politycznej, to kogoż tu winić? Jakże się opierać na państwie wiszącem w powietrzu, bez żadnych granic zapewnionych, a takiem było państwo polskie utworzone traktatem, który p. Dmowski w imieniu Polski podpisywał. Czesi szukają dostępu do morza, a tego dostępu nie uzyskają w Polsce, która go sama nie posiada. Na południu dostęp do morza Czesi mogą uzyskać tylko przez Rumunję, Rosję lub Jugosławię, a na północy tylko przez Niemcy. Więc łatwem jest do zrozumienia, że Czesi od Niemiec odgradzać się nie chcą i Polski w tym celu nie potrzebują. Z drugiej strony Polska stoi im na zawadzie, odgradzając ich od Rosji. Tego zdaje się p. Dmowski w swej polityce nie przewidywał. Wreszcie p. Dmowski powiada: „Trzeci punkt jest ten. Co się dzieje dzisiaj na morzu Bałtyckiem. Nie jest ono już morzem międzynarodowem, lecz niemieckiem. Są tam jeszcze inne narody, jak Szwedzi, Duńczycy, Finlandczycy, narody dzielne, ale gdzie ich liczba. Te narody zostałyby wkrótce wasalami Niemiec i nie oparłyby się ich wpływowi. Jaki jest na to ratunek? Narody skandynawskie, które są w Niewoli Niemiec, tylko w połączeniu z narodem polskim będą mogły bronić praw swoich do Bałtyku i otworzyć światu morze to do handlu międzynarodowego. Zapewnienie wolności zarówno Rosji, jak i mniejszym narodom wszystkim prowadzi do jednego, a tem jest odbudowanie silnego i dużego państwa polskiego!” To wszystko jest także najzupełniej słuszne, ale niestety i tu również polityka p. Dmowskiego stanęła urzeczywistnieniu tego na przeszkodzie. Jego idea etnograficzna Polskę od Bałtyku odsunęła. A co do ostatniego zdania tego ustępu mowy p. Dmowskiego, ono jest nie bardzo jasne i potrzebuje bliższego określenia. Jeżeli zapewnienie wolności zarówno Rosji jak i wszystkim mniejszym narodom prowadzić miało i miało być warunkiem do odbudowania silnego i dużego państwa polskiego, to znaczy, że bez tego zapewnienia nie można było myśleć o odbudowaniu takiego państwa. A więc, żeby módz odbudować państwo silne i duże należało przedewszystkiem zapewnić wolność Rosji jaki i wszystkim mniejszym narodom. Jeżeli takie miało być znaczenie tego zdania, to jakże z niem pogodzić naznaczenie przez p. Dmowskiego z takim naciskiem i konsekwencją, w memorjałach o których wyżej mowa, wschodniej granicy Polski na linji drugiego podziału? W ten sposób wszakże p. Dmowski odstępował Rosji połowę Rusi, która przechodziła tedy z pod jarzma carskiego pod jarzmo cięższe jeszcze bolszewickie. Czyż odstępowanie Rosji, możnaby uważać jego zapewnienie wolności narodowi ruskiemu? Przyznawanie tego byłoby apoteozą ustroju bolszewickiego, bo przyznawaniem, ze ten ustrój nie jest jarzmem, ale szczytem wolności. Czyż. P. Dmowski mógł mieć to na myśli? A jeżeli tego nie miał na myśli, to naznaczenie wschodniej granicy Polski na linji drugiego podziału nie mogło w jego oczach wzmagać sił Polski, ale mogło je tylko osłabiać, więc tembardziej trudno zrozumieć dlaczego p. Dmowski naznaczał Polsce jako jej granicę wschodnią linję drugiego podziału. A jeżeliby odstępowanie Rosji mogło być rzeczywiście uważane z jakichkolwiek powodów, jako zapewnienie wolności narodowi ruskiemu, to jakże nazwać w takim razie przyłączenie jakiejkolwiek części Rusi do Polski? Widzimy tedy, że nie tylko memoriały p. Dmowskiego, ale także i jego mowy służyć mogły wrogom Polski za podstawę do niekorzystnych dla niej wniosków i szkodliwych na jej rzecz komentarzy. Kategoria:Nasze Przedstawicielstwo Polityczne w Paryżu i w Petersburgu 1905-1919